Saiyan Survivors
by Patrick007
Summary: Three Saiyans crash land on Earth durin their search for the Legendary Super Saiyan.  Are they a threat?  Are they friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1: Arrival**

**a./n.: It might be short but this is my first DBZ fanfic so cut me some slack. The 3 survivors are my own creations. Enjoy and R&R )**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_This takes place five years after the Buu Saga. Pan is just being born._

"Take this Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed. "Galick Gun!" A purple beam burst from his hand and flew directly at Goku's head. Goku readied his kamehameha blast and fired. The two beams crashed together in brilliant flash of light. Suddenly the two Saiyans stopped their battle.

"Did you feel that Vegeta," Goku asked with a worried look on his face.

"Where is that enormous power level coming from!" Vegeta cried. They jumped into the air and flew off toward the location of the unknown energy. Miles away on a small island three people stood there by a small spaceship. In the front was their leader, a tall man with spiky black hair. He was wearing a black vest with yellow trim, black pants, yellow-gold boots, and large golden bracelets that completely covered his forearms. His eyes were sky blue and seemed to shine. To his right was a short, muscular man with brown, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, white pants, and black boots. To the leader's left was a beautiful woman with long, black hair that reached to her knees. She had green eyes and wore a yellow halter-top, white pants, and white boots. As they stood there the short man suddenly jerked his head toward the southern beach.

"They're coming," he said with a smirk.

"It's about time," the leader said with a sigh. "Gozo, Kila get ready."

"How many are there Voson," asked the woman, Kila.

"Twelve," Voson said. "Only two with decent power levels."

"Only twelve," Kila said cheerlessly. "I thought Earth had armies."

"Oh they have armies," Gozo said. "Just none strong enough for us."

"Enough talk they're here," Voson shouted. Goku and Vegeta were the first to land, followed by Piccolo, Uub, Majin Buu, Android #18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Last on the scene were Goten and Trunks. They all looked tense, like students before the final exam. Goku stepped forward.

"Who are you people," he asked.

"I am Voson," Voson answered. "He is Gozo and she is Kila. Wait a minute…you look familiar. Who are you?"

"My name's Goku," he answered. "Why are you here?"

"Goku…no," Voson pondered aloud. "Ah! You're Kakarot!"

"If you know him by that name then you must be Saiyans," Vegeta said as he walked to Goku's side.

"We are," Kila said softly. Vegeta looked at her curiously.

"I've never seen a full-blooded female Saiyan…" he said quietly.

"To answer your question we're looking for someone," Voson said. "A large Saiyan by the name of Brolly, and if you're here he must be here, or at least on his way."

"He was here," Goku said. "But my son killed him." This brought a smile to Voson's face.

"Oh I highly doubt that," he said. "Brolly is a Legendary Super Saiyan. I can feel all your power levels and only you and the short guy who looks really pissed could beat him."

"My name is Vegeta," Vegeta said, trembling with rage. "I am the prince of all Saiyans! You must bow before me!" He raised his fist in front of him and gritted his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyans Survivors Ch.2: Rage and Revenge**

A./n. : okay first battle. Next chapter there will be a shocking revelation.

Voson hung his head for a moment before throwing it back and laughing insanely.

"Well then little prince, where were you when our planet was destroyed," he said with a mixture of anger and laughter. "Or when we were on a distant planet on the edge of the galaxy. Or when we drifted through space until Brolly found us and nearly killed us!" The laughter in his voice was completely gone, his aura began to glow brighter and expand until Kila put her hand on his shoulder.

"You fool," she said looking at Vegeta. "Prince of a fallen race, ruler of a dead planet. With your crown comes nothing, we and Brolly are the only remaining Saiyans alive. My friend here would be a better ruler than you." Vegeta and Voson had locked eyes, seeming to battle in their minds. Kila sensed the hatred building in them and stepped back beside Gozo, who was shaking his head. Suddenly Voson and Vegeta where in the air, exchange lightning fast blows. It seemed as if neither had the advantage, but Voson quickly changed that by beginning a knee strike then shifting into an impossible to block Ki fueled punch. Vegeta plowed into a nearby hill in a cloud of dust.

"BLOCK THIS," Vegeta screamed as he flew out of the crater, charging a purple ball of Ki into his palm. "GALICK GUN!" Voson smirked as he put his hands out in front of him and charged Ki into a bright green ball between his palms.

"My turn," he yelled. "Krash Wave!" The Ki blasts collided directly in between them, both of them struggling to break through their opponents attack. In the end the blasts exploded between them, sending them both flying backwards. The Z Fighters looked up in awe as the two flew back at each other, their fists colliding creating a shockwave that cracked the ground beneath them. Vegeta unleashed a flurry of super charged punches at Voson, who blocked most of them. One punch managed to connect and sent him flying. Vegeta teleported behind him and kneed him in the middle of the back.

"What's wrong," Vegeta asked sarcastically. "Am I too strong for you?"

"Don't get cocky," Voson said as quickly recovered and spun around, bringing his heel down directly on Vegeta's head, sending him flying towards the ground. "Cause I'm not finished yet! Krash Wave!" He blasted Vegeta, hastening his decent until he slammed into the ground with unimaginable force. Vegeta looked up with hatred filling his eyes. Suddenly his power level shot through the roof and his aura and hair turned golden-yellow. His eyes turned green and his muscles grow to twice their normal size.

"What now," Vegeta said angrily. "Prepare to die by the hand of Super Vegeta!" Voson simply drifted down until he hovered just inches above the ground. He calmly closed his eyes and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta backed away, unable to speak. Voson opened his eyes and grinned widely.

"What's wrong Prince Vegeta," Voson taunted. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Vegeta shot a Ki blast at him, which was deflected. Voson teleported right in front of Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach. Blood erupted from his mouth as he stammered backwards doubled-over in pain. Before he could recover Voson teleported behind him and elbowed him in the spine. Vegeta collapsed from the blow, but quickly recovered and warped high into the air. Voson charged him and began attacking him with Ki powered punches.

"He can't win," 18 said as she looked up at Vegeta struggling to block the high-speed assault. "He's too slow in his current form."

"Vegeta," Goku yelled to him. "He's too fast for you!"

"Shut up Kakarot," Vegeta shouted angrily. He hated having his weakness thrown in his face. Suddenly Voson and Vegeta were blasted to the ground by a barrage of Ki blasts.

"Hey Vegeta," said an all too familiar voice. "Remember me!" The Z fighters looked up shocked to see Nappa floating overhead.

"Hello little brother," said another familiar voice, Raditz. He and Nappa looked one-hundred times more powerful than the last time they were on Earth. Voson and Vegeta picked themselves up and looked at one another.

"Truce," Voson panted. Vegeta nodded in agreement, holding his injured ribs. Goku stepped forward, looking angrily at his two old enemies.

"How did you escape H.F.I.L.," he asked. "And why are you here?"

"We blasted out," Raditz said.

"And we're here for some payback," Nappa screamed. Goku got into fighting position and began charging his Ki. Raditz charged him with amazing speed, sending him flying with a Ki powered uppercut. Nappa teleported behind Vegeta and choke slammed him. Voson quickly wheeled around, slamming his heel against the side of Nappa's head. The massive Saiyan fell to the ground, but quickly swept Voson's legs from under him. The agile man landed on his palm and sprung up, kicking Nappa across the face as he rose. He buckled from the blow, only to be sent flying by Vegeta's uppercut. Voson warped into his path with his leg held out in front of him. The giant's flight halted as he slammed into Voson's foot.

Meanwhile Goku and Raditz were exchanging super fast punches. They both went flying as they're fists collided. They stopped and began charging Ki into their hands

"Ka-me-ha-me," Goku said as a blue ball of Ki formed between his palms. "HAAAA!" The energy burst out towards Raditz.

"Double Sunday," Raditz yelled as a purple beam shot at Goku. The attacks collided and exploded, causing the ground below to crack and send out a ring of dust. Raditz teleported behind Goku and fired another blast. Goku fell to the ground gasping, but Raditz was standing beside him in an instant. He slammed Goku with a supercharged kick to the gut. Suddenly Gozo appeared behind Raditz and dealt a colossal punch to his chest. Raditz was sent flying, and crashed into Nappa with tremendous force. The two Saiyans stood and made a surprising announcement.


End file.
